My Candy Vocaloid
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: Crossover between Vocaloid and My Cnady Love! Rin is a new student at Sweet Amoris high, what will happen? Later on RinXLen... SOME MORE...


_**WOOOOOOO! My first crossover!**_

_**This is My Candy Love combined with Vocaloid!**_

_**...I have too much time on my hands.**_

_**Anyway, ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Characters:**_

_**The main chick or whatever: Rin  
Nathaniel: Len  
Castiel: Mikuo  
Ken: Kaito  
Iris: Miki  
Lysander: Gakupo  
Amber: Lily  
Li: Gumi  
Charlotte: Miku  
Boris: Leon (LOL)  
Principal: Teto  
Kim: Meiko**_

_**MORE CHARACTERS TO COME!**_

* * *

_**ON WITH THE SHOW! :)**_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEE-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

WHAM.

It was another normal day for Rin.

Sort of.

"Arrg... Today I start at that school..." Rin grumbled after crushing her alarm clock. She wasn't particularly excited, she had to leave her best friend behind! "Thank goodness I'm away from that Kaito guy now... I mean, he was sort of nice, but slightly obsessive. Wait, more than slightly..." She didn't know the time because she had smashed her clock. She ate some breakfast, brushed her hair, watched some TV, read the news, not knowing she was an hour late (she took a shower the night before).

"I wonder what time it is?" Rin looked at her phone.

...

"CCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

"Well, hello there! You must be the new student! Welcome to Sweet Amoris High school!" A short lady with hot pink drill-like curls welcomed Rin as she came bursting through the school in her pajamas, slippers and all.

"I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE!" Rin screeched to a stop and bowed repeatedly.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You new here, so I'll let it slide. Anyway, I am Principal Teto Kasane. Just call me Teto."

"Ah, uh, okay then..." Rin panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"Did you forget clothes?"

"Huh? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGG!" Rin realized what she was wearing.

"Don't worry! They look enough like regular clothes, except for the slippers. The only reason I knew they were pajamas is because my little sister owns the same ones as you!" Teto smiled.

"A-alright..."

"So then..." Teto hit her fist to her palm. "How about you either check around the school or go meet Len, the student body president for registration."

"Um, I guess I will go meet Len to do registration..." Rin scratched the back of her head.

"Okay! See you later, Rin!" Teto exclaimed, skipping down the hall.

_Odd principal,_ thought Rin, _but nice though._

She opened the door of the student council room.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Rin jolted.

"Oops, did I startle you?" A guy with blond hair pulled up in a ponytail scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, no, sorry I uh..." Rin blushed. _How embarrassing!_

"So... Can I help you?"

"Huh? OH- Uh- yeah! Um, do you know where the student body president is? Teto told me to see him for my registration..."

"I'm Len, and you are the new student, Rin?"

_AAAAAUUUGGGHHHH MIKANS... I can't BELIEVE how STUPID I am acting! Of course he's the student body president! Dammit! _"Um, yeah, here are my forms..." Rin handed some papers to him.

"Thanks," He checked through the forms, one by one, with Rin waiting anxiously. "You still need 25$ for registration fee, a school ID photo and an enrollment form..." Len said.

"Are you sure? I checked through the files myself..."

"I'm sure when you mailed that form in, it just got mixed with some papers."

"Um, alright, where do you get the ID picture?"

"Oh, just go to the dollar shop in town."

"Okay, um..." Rin stood by the door. "I'll look around, then get the picture."

"Okay, I will look for your form. Bye Rin!" Len said cheerfully.

"Bye... Len..." Rin awkwardly left.

_Phoo... He was kinda cute too! _Rin pouted as she walked into the courtyard. _What the..._

"Can I help you..." A pissed off, teal-haired boy was leaning against... air.

"Um, I'm new here, I'm just looking around..." Rin said, nervous under the boy's glare.

"Whatever..." the boy walked off. "By the way, nice pajamas..."

Rin stood there, mouth gaping, in front of the entrance into the main hall.

"You're blocking my light," he said as he yawned.

_OH HELL NO! _Rin angrily moved for him to enter. She walked around, her anger starting to cool, then she saw a girl with red hair and an ahoge.

"Hi, I'm Miki, you're the new girl, Rin, right?" She held out her hand to shake.

"Um, yeah..." Rin took her hand.

"Cool, nice to meet you!" Miki smiled. "We'll be seeing each other around!"

"I guess," Rin mumbled. She went back inside.

"Move out of the way, new girl," A rude voice was behind Rin. A blond girl with piercing blue eyes stood in front of a green-hair girl with goggles putting on lipstick and a glaring tealette with long twin-tails and an eyebrow piercing.

"Excuse me?" Rin was surprised.

"MOVE. OUT. OF. THE. WAY!" The blond girl and the other two shoved her over and marched off. Rin rubbed her bruised elbow. _That wasn't very nice..._

"RIN! I FOUND YOU!"

"Huh- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! YOU?!" Rin pointed at a skinny boy with thick glasses, blue hair and ice cream/cookie-breath.

"Yeah! I moved schools to be with you!"

"GET LOST, KAITO!"

"Okay, love you!" Kaito skipped away.

"Rin, I found your form."

"AH!" Rin jumped.

"Sorry! Not again!" Len sweat dropped.

"Oh, it's nothing, my bad! I thought you were that jerk or those mean girls again..."

"Jerk? You must mean Mikuo. But mean girls...?"

"Yeah, one had blond hair, one had green hair and goggles and one had long, teal twin-tails and an eyebrow piercing."

"Oh, I apologize, that was actually my sister, Lily, and her friends, Gumi and Miku."

_HE'S RELATED TO THAT SLUT? THAT SUCKS!_

"Anyway, here is your form, do you have everything else?"

"AH! My picture! I will go do that really quick!" Rin ran out of the school.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

* * *

"Okay... Here... Teto..." Rin gasped for breath. She ignored the snickering clique behind her. In the corner of her eye she saw Mikuo trying not to laugh as he walked past.

"Thank you Rin, see you later!"

"Rin! Wait, I wanted to show you around the school, but we have so little time left, I at least want to show you the library..." Len blushed.

"Sure, okay!" Rin smiled.

Lily glared.

* * *

_**DUN. DUN. DDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! Cliffy!**_

_**LOL wait for the next update! Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
